


Shin-ah's sex filled mornings

by Oppaihime



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Lemon, Light BDSM, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oppaihime/pseuds/Oppaihime
Summary: You and Shin-ah have some nice kinky morning sex and skip school. What more do you want?





	Shin-ah's sex filled mornings

**Author's Note:**

> modern day au -  
> You and shinha met at college in class. You, Shinha, Ki-ja, Jae-ha and Zeno share a house near campus, you and shinha share a room while the others have their own rooms. Hak and yona share a small apartment just up the road.

You sigh as you walk out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around your body and your damp hair clinging to your face and back, you head into your bedroom "Shin-ah~ get the fuck up dude" you say and flop down on the bed beside Shin-ah who is still asleep. Shin-ah groaned and shifted his head away from the noise still fast asleep, man he could sleep through a rock concert. You get up yank the covers off of him and straddle the sleeping man "Shin-ah we should have left for classes an hour ago" you say pinching his cheek. Nope. Nothing, not even a twitch.

You lean down closer supporting yourself with your left hand next you his head, you begin to run your fingers over his features, first through his hair its so soft you could do that all day, you move onto his eyebrows then just under his closed eye his long eyelashes brush your finger tips, then you explore his cheek bone which leads your fingers down to his lips your finger trace his lips picking up a small amount of drool, his lips were so soft and kissable you lean down as close as you can get without touching him and ghost a kiss over his lips.

Your fingertips continue their journey across his jawline and down his neck, you re position yourself so you can use both hands to continue the excitement your fingertips glide over his chest to his nipples. Ah they're so cute.You start teasing his nipples rolling your thumb over them, you give his nipples a light pinch finally eliciting a noise from him "hnnn..." Shin-ah groaned and shifted under you.  
*idea* You quickly grab his arms and put them above his head and hold them in place with your left hand pushing down on his wrists. Shin-ah squints and opens his eyes "whats...going on?" he says in a sleepy haze. you just smirk and lean down to his chest and plant kisses round his nipple. "you move I stop" you said with a shit eating smirk on your face, "ah, mmm" Shin-ah said in agreement, his face was flushed, eyes still hazy from sleep, the fresh drool on the corner of his mouth ah you could devour him.

You re-position yourself so your head is at his crotch and your legs are holding his in place. you lean down and start to rub his half chub through his shorts and soon enough hes hard you dip down and give his clothed dick a quick lick up the shaft earning a small shuffle and a groan that escaped from Shin-ah throat and my oh my it made you wet . You lean up and remove your towel before pulling Shin-ah shorts down to around his thighs. You shuffle back up so your vagina was directly above his cock you placed your hands on his sides for support and because his skin is so darn soft and his muscles are delicious. You slowly lower yourself until the tip of his cock hits your pussy. You let out a shaky breath relaxing your body and position his dick at your entrance. You slowly lower yourself all the way down while staring at Shin-ah expressions, you didn't wanna miss a millisecond of his flushed face with his eyes half lidded with lust in his eyes.

You begin moving up and down and rocking and rolling your hips and god it felt incredible and by the look on Shin-ah's face he was feeling just as good. "fuck...stop it...let me...move" Shin-ah pants out, as a reply you just bring your head down positioning your hands to the side of his head to hold you and him in place, "you move...I'll...stop" you whisper in his ear before giving it a nibble. "...ahh...hnn... I can't" Shin-ah says you know hes close and so are you, you lean down and start making out with him stopping to breathe every once in a while, you quicken up your speed continuing to roll your hips Shin-ah pulls away from the kiss and you push yourself back up.

"ahh...[Y/N]HHH...haa" he grunts and sighs as he cums inside you his dick twitching like crazy. I feels so fucking good and his cumming face alone is enough to push you over the edge, two thrusts later and you climax, your are legs twitching and have no strength, your vision goes blurry and you flop down and lay on Shin-ah riding out the pleasure.

You roll off of him flopping down beside him and you start to get cosy, Shin-ah gives you a smile "what about college" he whispers in a groggy voice "fuck school man" you reply making him chuckle. If you stood up now your legs probably would be able to hold you you could still feel them pulsating, plus you had to shower again to get the cum out, what a pain, later. You cuddle up to Shin-ah, using his arm as a stuffed toy or pillow, you give his arm a kiss and close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is 90% foreplay and 10% fucking bcs im a lazy shit, sorry. If you have any character or fetish requests dont be shy.


End file.
